Kyle's Secret
by Zelda Dolores
Summary: The boys are 16/17 in this one. Kyle has a dangerous secret that he can't bare having his crush, Stan, find out about. This IS a story containing eating disorders and self harm, so read at your own risk. Style, Yaoi, Wendy bashing. Possible Creek, Bunny, Bendy, and Dip later on. One sided Kyman and Clabe. Rated T for Kyle's actions and Cartman's mouth, but rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Second story! Whoot!

WARNINGS: May be sorta graphic later with the anorexia/self harm scenes. I don't have either an eating disorder or depression, so not all of this may be totally accurate. Sorry!

I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do(lucky bastards!).

Enjoy and no flames please!

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Stan..." Kyle looked up in horror to find his own super best friend lying unconscious on the cold bathroom tiles, red flowing from two deep slits in his wrists. "No! No! Stan! Stan, you can't do this to me! I LOVED you!""_

Kyle woke up screaming. Every night for the past two weeks he'd been having the same kind of dream. He would have a great day at school, but then when he went over to his daily visit to Stan's house he'd always find his raven-haired crush having just killed himself.

_I must be nervous about the finals. I mean, I am taking 5 AP classes... Maybe I need to go for a walk and bun a few calories._

Kyle walked the three blocks to Stark's Pond, timing himself.

"Let's see, 3/8 of a mile took 4 minutes, so that's a 10 minute mile. I'm such a failure, I'm so fat... At this rate Stan will never love me!" Tears began to leak out from under a certain green ushanka. "I don't have a chance with him! Why can't I just love girls?!"

Since the boys had started high school Kyle began worrying about his weight. These feeling may have come from anxiety attacks about ballooning to Catman's weight, or maybe even a feeling of competition with girls (mostly Wendy).

Kyle absolutely despised Wendy. Not only was she 5 pounds lighter (and two inches shorter) than Kyle, but she kept Stan on a tight leash, even AFTER they had broken up. Because of his deep hatred for the Testaburger, Kyle had been starving himself to perfection. No one knew about his dirty little secret, but they were starting to suspect it due to the fact that he had one of the lowest BMIs in South Park, and he constantly skipped meals. The one to pick up on this most was probably the redhead's own super best friend, Stan Marsh.

It all started in 9th grade, when Wendy decided to get back together with Stan after breaking up with him in middle school. Stan became so obsessed with his new girlfriend that he had hardly any time to hang out with his super best friend. Kyle decided that it was too painful to watch his best friend (and love interest) sucking on some whore's face, so he started cutting. At first it was only when he was feeling particularly down, or after something especially difficult, but soon it became a regular thing and before he knew it, Kyle was cutting everyday. With all the scars, Kyle had to constantly wear long sleeve shirts and long pants, and it only added to his nerd look, which pushed him even farther down the social pyramid.

* * *

One day, Kyle was over at Stan's house as normal and he had momentarily forgotten about his scars and began rough housing with Stan. Stan pinned Kyle down on the couch, but in the process had forced the shorter boy's sleeves up far enough to see the deep scars covering every inch of flesh.

"Dude! What the fuck are these!?" Stan screamed at his best friend.

"..." Kyle looked down. "You weren't supposed to see those..."

"Not supposed to see them?! Jesus Christ, Kyle! You're going to kill yourself!" Stan had gone from scared to angry. "What could possibly hurt you so much that you thought it'd be okay to do this to yourself?!"

"I-i..." Kyle hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it." The Jewish boy then got up and left Stan's house.

* * *

After that Stan and Kyle grew more distant. They still sat together at lunch, and they hung out after school, but Stan always seemed distracted. Taking this as a rejection, Kyle decided he needed to take things a bit further, so he stopped eating. His efforts seemed to finally be paying off because Stan was beginning to pay more attention. And frankly, Kyle didn't care that Stan only looked at him with those gorgeous sapphire eyes because he was worried, it only mattered that Kyle was taking one more Stan moment away from Wendy.

"Hey, dude." Kyle jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Stan! You scared me..." The taller of the two smiled, brushing a few ebony locks out of his eyes.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Stan leaned down so that his face was inches away from Kyle's and brushed away a stray tear from the redhead's porcelain cheek. Said Jew's face was then twinged with a light pink color as he turned away from the boy in the red poofball hat.

"I-i... I don't know if I can really talk about it..." Kyle didn't want Stan to realize he was doing this, to then stop him, and stop paying him any mind. No, this had to be his own little secret.

Kyle turned away from Stan, looking at his shoes. He didn't want to keep this conversation up, but at the same time was afraid of distancing himself from his raven haired crush.

"Are you sure, dude? We're super best friends, we tell each other everything!" Stan looked unhappy that his friend held information from him, especially something so important he was crying. "Does it have to do with Cartman? I swear, if that bastard ever so much as lays a finger on you, I'll-"

"No, it wasn't Cartman." Kyle cut him off.

"Kenny?"

"No."

"Craig?"

"No."

"Tweek?"

"No!"

"Token?"

"No!"

"Clyde?"

"I'm not going to keep answering you. It's my own business, I'm fine." Kyle stayed facing away from the older boy. "I have to go now. Bye."

The redhead began to run, but someone grabbed his bony wrist.

"Kyle, really. I can't bare to see you like this! You're my best friend, for fuck's sake! Don't I at least get a reason?!" Sapphire orbs burned into Kyle. He felt himself melting as Stan pulled him into a hug, letting more tears stream from his eyes.

"I've not been totally honest... See, my parents' divorce really affected me strongly. I just didn't want to seem weak I guess." It was true that Gerald and Sheila had recently separated, but Kyle couldn't care less.

"You sure that's it, bro?" Stan asked, his head resting comfortably in the crook of Kyle's neck.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I appreciate the concern." Said Kyle, doing his best to put on a fake smile._ Pull yourself together, man! Stan can't know the way you feel about him!_ "I seriously have to go though. I'm at my mom's house this week, so curfew is extremely strict."

And with that the little redhead pulled away from his secret infatuation and began to walk back to his house, savoring the lingering feeling of Stan's breath down his bony back, and Stan's hands on his thin waist.

"Bubbalah!" Sheila called from the kitchen once Kyle got home. "Where were you? You were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago I'll have you know!"

"Mom! It's 7am, I just went for a nice morning stroll. That's good, isn't it?" Kyle honestly didn't understand why his mom was so particular about everything. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Kyle, you know I want you to tell me before you leave! For all I know you could have been kidnapped!" Sheila complained as she placed a plate of toast and jam on Kyle's plate. The redheaded boy picked idly at his food, then stood up.

"I'm going up to my room." Said Kyle, then he walked up the stairs without looking back at his mother and adopted brother.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! DUHN DUHN DUHN!

Review! Otherwise I'll have no motivation for more chapters, and I'll have writer's block and not be able to write anymore... Then people will be angry and they'll come to my house in the middle of the night and kill me! GAH!

Heh... Tweek rant...

I'mma just stop now...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's Chapter 2! Hoorah!

This one's really short, sorry guys... I tried!

Also, I'd love some constructive criticism in my reviews. As long as they're not flames and would be helpful for my continuing this story all reviews are wanted. I really appreciate the attention this story has already gotten too, thanks so much!

Also, I didn't realize this until yesterday, but I published this story exactly one year after my first story. I have no idea how or why this happened, it just did...

So, I'll stop stalling now...

I don't own South Park, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. :(

* * *

"Dude, aren't you hungry?" Stan asked Kyle, who was dully poking at the slime that sat on his lunch tray.

"No, Stan, I um... Had a big breakfast, so I'm too full from lunch still." The redhead lied.

"I don't know dude, you seem really hesitant to eat. You look so skinny, Kyle, just eat something. Please, for me." Stan took the shorter boy's face between his hands and stared into his eyes.

"I'm fine, Stan! Honestly, you don't have to stay so preoccupied on me. Go spend your short attention span on that stupid ho, Wendy!" Kyle was still pissed at the world because he had caved and eaten a whole bag of chips, and had yet to purge.

Stan was taken aback momentarily, not expecting the outburst from his small friend.

"Is that what all this is about? Wendy?" Stan asked, oblivious. "Why don't you like her?" God, he was_ clueless_.

"Well, she's the top student, has straight, very manageable, black hair, a BMI of like 14!" Kyle said, leaving the lunch table and running off to the boy's room to cry.

_And has the perfect guy wrapped around her fingers._ Kyle added in his head as he dashed off.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck happened to the stupid little Jewfag?" asked Cartman, shoving a handful of Cheesy Poofs into his face.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Yelled Stan as he ran off to find his little Jewish friend.

* * *

Eventually, said redhead was discovered in a bathroom stall, bawling his eyes out. He didn't know it, but Stan had been feeling conflicted as of late. As much as Wendy was an important person to him, he felt like Kyle's mental health was deteriorating and that he needed a friend during this time. Of course, being the lovably oblivious guy he was, Stan had no idea Kyle was in love with him.

As he entered the boy's restroom, the sound of frantic flushing could be heard.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" Stan asked through the stall door.

"St-stan? Is that you?" asked Kyle, whose throat was still sore from the purging he had just finished.

"I'm right here, buddy." Said Stan. Kyle felt himself get weak in the knees as he heard Stan's smooth voice echoing around the empty bathroom. He sniffed a little before replying.

"Sorry I ran off like that... I just needed to get some of my feelings out..." Said Kyle, hoping the whole place didn't reek too badly of his recently expelled bile. "Hope I didn't offend your _girlfriend_." he spat.

"Dude, what is with you always dissing Wendy? I mean, I thought you two would get along awesome! She's smart, you're a fucking genius, you're both doing so many extracurriculars, and you're really both very outspoken." Stan said, annoyed at his SBBFF's bitchy attitude.

"Well, who knows, maybe such similarities start up competition..." said Kyle, hating that Stan couldn't figure out why he was mad.

"Dude, are you still mad about the whole student body president thing? I thought you were over it!" Stan was referring to their freshman year at South Park High, when both Wendy and Kyle has run for student body president, but Wendy had won. Of course, Kyle had gotten it the next two years, but he was still pissed off... Or, at least Stan thought he was.

"Well... I guess I just feel inferior to her, what with her annoying teacher's petness, her constant extra-credit work, and her being in a happy relationship." Kyle regretted his last words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Really? Is that what it is? You feel down about not having a girlfriend? Well that easy enough to fix! There are tons of girls in this school who are practically drooling over you!" Stan just didn't get it.

Kyle was actually somewhat surprised that Stan hadn't figured out he was gay yet, he'd rejected every single girl since his awful experience with that Rebecca slut in third grade. She dropped out last year because she got pregnant, but whatever. Anyways, Stan still believed that Kyle was just holding out for Ms. Perfect and was 100% straight.

This may have been part of the reason Kyle felt like his life was so hopeless. His crush of the past 5 years would never even think about him being gay. Sure, Kyle was a fairly average guy, watched sports and hated his parents, but he also had a more sensitive side to him. He loved watching Pretty Little Liars, although that may have only been because he loved mysteries, but still. He also had a fondness for Shojo manga and anime, such as Fruits Basket and Kuroshisuji, and was often sketching characters in his constantly full sketchbooks.

Stan had his more feminine sides too, such as not being able to watch movies with animal deaths without bursting into tears and burying his face in Kyle's shirt. Kyle secretly relished the fact that he was the only one that Stan would watch these movies with, and therefore the only one who got to have Stan cry into him. Stan had also recently become a vegetarian because he couldn't bear to think about how many animals he was hurting by eating a burger. Although Kyle constantly brought up the point that veganism would help the animals even more than simply avoiding meat, Stan insisted on staying a vegetarian.

"Well, I don't know if a girlfriend would really solve all my problems... And besides, my mom would only ever allow me to have a Jewish girlfriend, and last I checked, we're the only Jewish family in South Park." Kyle began to falter in his excuse making. "And I don't think a long distance relationship would work at all! Besides, I'm still only 16! I've got the rest of my life to try and find a... girlfriend."

Stan, as disillusioned as ever, still tried to figure out a solution.

"Well, dude, maybe you could find someone in North Park, there are plenty of hot chicks there! I'm sure at least one or two of them is cute and smart! Just give it a try! Don't limit yourself just because it seems hard! Finding Wendy was one of the best thing that happened to me." Ouch, that was harsh...

"You just don't get it, do you?" said Kyle as he opened the stall door and bolted. As fast as Stan was as a football player, Kyle was one of the fastest kids on track, and was an incredible sprinter. Stan lost him pretty quick as he darted behind corners and hallways.

* * *

Okay, just as a side note, being a vegan means you don't eat any animal products. No meat, fish, dairy, or eggs. Not even gelatin. It is being a true herbivore.

Please review! And favorite! And follow! And all those other great ways to show that you love my story. But most importantly, keep checking back every Monday for the new chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Amazing!  
Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They are appreciated!

Um, this chapter is somewhat short, but that's okay cause the next one's pretty long.

Um... Yeah... I guess I don't have much to say.

Bye!

* * *

Kyle walked back to class cautiously, making sure not to run into his blue eyed Super-Best-Friend-Forever. As soon as he reached his Calculus BC classroom he collapsed into his chair, exhausted from his long sprint.

"Mr. Broflovski, is something the matter?" asked Ms. Apple, the extremely old (but nice) math teacher.

"No, Ms. Apple, I'm just a little winded from lunch is all." Kyle gave his best teacher's pet smile and opened his binder to take out his homework.

"Okay, class, so today we're going to be doing review for our upcoming math finals. We haven't quite finished all of semester one work, but I have confidence in all of you that you'll be able to learn in time." Ms. Apple only thought this because she had all the mathematical genii in her class.

Ms. Apple spent the rest of the period droning on about how proud she was of her students that they had gotten such high scores on the recent district test, and blah blah blah. Kyle was usually a very good student, quick to answer when called upon and always finishing worksheets early. However, he was getting extremely dizzy from lack of food and nourishment, so his thoughts began to wander...

Hm... It's been awhile since I've eaten anything. I must be doing better already. Kyle smiled to himself at that thought. Fuck all those people who claimed he was doing something wrong, this was his and he could do with it what he wanted. They just didn't understand that.

Kyle sort of lost himself in his thoughts, so it almost didn't register that the bell had rung and he probably would have stayed in his seat had Craig, who was also in Kyle's advanced math class, not shoved him out the door saying he needed to "Hurry the fuck up and move so I can make sure Tweek hadn't had another nervous breakdown."

Craig always seemed to tolerate Tweek better than the others. When Tweek would shake so badly that he couldn't sit in his seat Craig would take him to the office, excuse them both from class, and then drive the poor spazzing blond home. Or when Tweek would run out of coffee or drop his thermos Craig would always take him down to Harbucks(unbeknownst to Mr. and Mrs. Tweak) and get him more of the precious caffeinated liquid. Or even with things as simple as when Tweek was spooked. If Anyone ever surprised the little insomniac he'd squeak and grab onto Craig. When Craig wasn't there he'd usually just scream and hug himself to his knees.

This didn't necessarily mean that it was Tweek who depended on Craig. Kyle was a rather observant fellow, so he saw how Craig's normally horizontal lips would curl up just the slightest whenever Tweek was around. Once when Tweek had jumped into Craig's lap during a scary movie (he had completely freaked out when Toshio showed up through the glass walls of the elevator) and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and buried his face in the raven haired male's chest Kyle swore he saw the stoic teen blush. And Craig always seemed to be more quiet and reserved on days that Tweek missed. This lead Kyle to believe that Craig and Tweek both needed each other, even though Craig was far more subtle about his feelings.

Kyle saw Craig put an arm through Tweek's and lead him away to their next class, which they apparently shared.  
Part of him was jealous of Tweek and Craig's relationship. Even though they weren't going out and refused to admit that they liked each other, they were definitely going to end up together. It was a fact of life at South Park High, and everyone accepted it. The other part of Kyle wanted to tie the two up in a basement and beat them with a wrench until their skulls caved in because of how happy they were together...

Kyle was a little quick to anger, he was willing to acknowledge that, but sometimes it was just hard to sit by and watch the love of his life kissing the lips of another while Tweek wouldn't ever dream of kissing anyone but Craig, and Craig felt the same.

* * *

As Kyle entered the gym after dressing, a certain brunette stuck out a foot for him in the doorway. Normally, Kyle could have easily caught himself because of his quick reflexes, but with his sudden fatigue he wasn't fully aware of what happened until he was on the floor on a wrist and hips.

"Haha! Look at the stupid daywalking Jew! You so totally fell for that, Kyle!" yelled Cartman triumphantly, happy that Kyle had tripped for once.

"God damn it, Cartman! I'm not in the mood for you to go around and belittle my people. Shut the fuck up..." Kyle was grumpy due to being tired and hungry, so he took it out on Cartman. "Why can't you just figure out that no one loves you? Kenny, Stan, and I all hang out with you because we feel bad letting you be on your own wallowing in self pity. Why the fuck are you still insulting me? You should be grateful we haven't replaced you with Tweek yet!" Somehow Kyle had managed to keep his rage relatively bottled up.

It's true he'd been rather unkind to Kyle lately, but that was because he always felt such powerful emotions when Kyle was in pain.

"Well, fuck you, Kahl! Why are you always so fucking bitchy?! Did you get more sand in your va-jay-jay?! Are you grumpy cause your throat hurts from being such a loud, obnoxious, gay-wad, bulimic, Jersey, daywalking Jew all day? Poor Kyle! Go cry to your pussy of a boyfriend, Stan! I'm sure he'd be glad to fuck a little stupid whore like you!"

"God damn it, Cartman! Why can't you respect homosexuals, or anyone for that matter?! I'm so sick and tired of you making the same jokes over and over again about how 'Stan and I are gay for each other.' Or 'I take it up the ass from Stan.' Just close your fucking vocal orifice and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Kyle, losing his temper.

Cartman always made these comments to make Kyle angry, but once he thought about it he didn't like the thought of Stan and Kyle together. Stan would be on top obviously, but they'd be all mushy and lovey dovey bestfriend-y. It was disturbing to think about Stan being the one to touch the little redhead. To run his fingers through the individual ruby curls, or to run over Kyle's skinny skinny stomach. Cartman almost felt sick to his stomach thinking of it.

The image of Kyle, however, was not quite so unpleasant. Cartman felt oddly aroused at the thought of the Jew throwing his head back in ecstasy, his face distorted with pleasure, as hickeys were left on his neck and collarbone. Or him in chains, dressed in the uniforms used for Jews in the concentration camps, being forced into a group of people and then having to walk for hundreds of miles. Before he had the time to react, Cartman felt some activity in his Southern regions, and, sure enough, he had a boner... Something Clyde was quick to point out. **(A/N moment: This was really hard to write for me... Mostly because it's gross to think about Cartman in that way and um yeah... Ew...)**

"Oh my god! Cartman's pitching a tent!" Clyde shouted, directing everyone's attention from the fat boy's face to his pants. Kyle nearly barfed in his mouth when he saw that the 310 pound boy in question really did have an erection protruding from his jeans. The short boy dearly hoped the stimulation wasn't brought on by himself.

"Dude, is that from Kyle's bitch fit?" asked Kenny, who looked up from trying to help Butters with the drawstring of his rather loose gym pants.

"Dude. Gay!" Sneered Clyde, laughing. Kenny and Kyle shot him dirty looks for his homophobic insult, but the brunette paid them no mind and continued to yuk it up.

"Sh-shut up, Clyde!" Said Cartman, his face going red. "I'm just thinking about a hot chick I saw today before school! I, um, she had huge tits man, they were so, um, huge... And! She um... She was totally wearing a super high skirt and um... I think I saw her pussy, and um... I was totally reminded of her bitchy friend when Kyle started screaming. Dude, um, Kyle totally has like, sand in his vagina today..."

No one was convinced. They had all known about Cartman's odd preoccupation with Kyle over the years, and now it all made sense.

"Dude. Quit hitting on Stan's man! not cool!" said Kenny, who was grinning behind his orange parka. Kyle's cheeks turned a bright scarlet. Kenny always knows exactly the wrong thing to say...

Cartman's face went pale, then he ran out of the room, leaving behind a class of giggling idiots.

* * *

And... Scene!

Sorry for that awkward boner stuff, it was sorta weird to write for me... Ew...

And he's 310 pounds! Is it even possible to detect a boner from under all the gelatinous fat?!

Gross, I made myself nauseous... :(


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter! Yay!

School is FINALLY out! I'll have loads more time to write and hopefully my story will get better...

This one's kind of weird. It was really hard writing the violence for me personally. I'm just shitty at fight scenes.

Anyway, enough stalling, here's chapter 4.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Now kids, I have no idea why you're all so unfocused today, but this is a fairly easy assignment! All you have to do is take the soccer ball and try to shoot it into the net! Now, please stop talking, we have class now!" Mr. Blue, the PE teacher, pleaded with the students. It was about 10 minutes into class already but the kids weren't paying any attention to him; they didn't have to. To put it simply, Mr. Blue had absolutely no control over his students.

Kyle wasn't even trying to make excuses to keep his grade in PE from dropping below an A (which was hard due to his underfed body) like he normally was, but rather staring off into space, trying to process what had happened with Cartman.

Kyle moved through PE like a zombie, kicking the soccer balls off the field, tripping over other people, and getting kicked by accident. By the time he got to the locker rooms he was bruised and tired. No part of him wanted to go on to 6th period, even though he knew he had to. Eventually Kyle wound his way around the school to his locker, got out his books, and made his way to his class. The rest of the day passed more or less in a blur and Kyle was impatient for the end of school so he could go to Stan and talk to him... Until he remembered the fight they'd had in the bathroom.

_Who knows, maybe he'll have warmed up by the end of 7th..._

Well, when Kyle left his classroom there was a note stuck to it. On it it said,

**Meet me in the storage room next to the second floor girl's bathroom.**

**And don't be late.**

**~Stan**

It certainly didn't look like Stan's handwriting, but Kyle was a little unnerved by having someone put a note on his locker, so he went to meet this strange impersonation. With Kyle, he felt like he could take on the world as long as he had the right strategy, and didn't seem to realize how small and delicate he was. Going to the storage room, for instance, seems like a bad idea to you or me, but Kyle doesn't even think about how much of a vulnerable position he's putting himself in.

* * *

Kyle opened the door into the empty room and was immediately pulled in. The person inside had a strong grip... And surprisingly pudgy hands.

"Cartman?!" asked Kyle, praying with every fiber of his being it wasn't the fatass who had tormented him all these years.

"You betcha, Jewfag. Now me and you are going to set things straight and I'm going to put you back in place. You have to learn that you can't talk to me like that, so I'll make it simple. Insult me like you did in PE today, and I'll beat you to death. Today will be just a taste of what I can do." Cartman's voice was smooth and vile. He was staying extremely calm as well.

Kyle thrashed about in the 6ft teen's grasp, but Cartman only laughed sadistically and threw Kyle against the wall. The injured redhead cried out in surprise and pain as his head hit the hard wall. Cartman threw a punch and hit Kyle square in the jaw, forcefully knocking his head to the side. When he tried to get up, Cartman took a fistfull of his hair and threw him into the wall again, but this time his head hit a metal bucket, making him see stars. The fat 17 year old grinned at the Jew's sobs of agony and forced the smaller boy onto the floor and then began to place kick after kick in his sunken abdomen.

"You stupid Jew, I know the way you feel about Stan." Said Cartman, taking Kyle by the hair again and holding him up off the ground at eye level. "I see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. How many punches until little Kyle admits he's gay for Marsh?" Carman laughed a horrible sadistic laugh, dropping Kyle back onto the floor.

"One." A hand flew into Kyle's gut and he doubled over in pain.

"Two." Another fist, this time a hook to the side of his head. Kyle coughed red and grit his teeth, determined not to let Cartman win.

"Three." This one went into Kyle's nose, and his face exploded in pain. A sickening crack could be heard around the room.

"Ready yet, Jewfag? I've already broken your beautiful nose. Now there's no way Stan will love your mangled face."

Kyle spat a mixture of blood and spit into Cartman's face and the fat teen roared in disgust.

"Four!" Another into the gut. Kyle was against the wall, trying to stop the heavy stream of blood cascading out of his nose. He began to feel dizzy from the blood loss, and his vision started blurring.

"Five!" Another, this one to his head again, forcing him to look up.

"Fine! I'll say it!" Said Kyle, who couldn't take anymore of the abuse. "I'm in love with Stan Marsh!"

"Why not me, Kyle!?" Said Cartman, changing his tone all of a sudden from an insane sadist to a more hurt and emotionally stable tone. "What's wrong with me?! Why the fuck can't I be that stupid second line quarterback, Marsh?!" Kyle's eyes went wide as Cartman leaned down, bringing his fat, disgusting face closer and closer to Kyle's. This is when Kyle screamed.

* * *

Now, Stan was walking to his locker after school having taken a long time talking to his last period teacher, and as he was walking back he heard some peculiar sounds from the storage room.

At first he heard shouting, but then there was a pause and a blood curdling shriek.

Stan went up to the storage room, easily throwing open the door because Cartman had been foolish enough to leave it unlocked. Nothing could have prepared Stan for what he saw.

Kyle was kneeling on the floor surrounded in what looked like blood. He had a hand on his nose which was bleeding profusely and tears were streaming down his porcelain cheeks. His eyes were wide with fear and shock. Cartman was hovering above Kyle grinning, his fists were covered in blood and his face was inches away from the bloodied redhead. Stan made a choked noise from somewhere in the back of his throat and the two boys on the ground looked up.

Stan immediately sprung into action, pulling Cartman roughly by the shoulders and onto the floor. He then turned to Kyle and picked up the shaking Jew, holding him bridal style and hugging him close, not wanting any more harm to befall him.

"What the fuck Cartman?!" Stan screamed at the pudgy brunette. "Why the fuck was Kyle alone in the storage room with you with a bloodied nose and bruises all over and with you standing above him like you were going to kiss him?!"

Cartman got up off the floor and tried to answer, but Stan didn't let him.

"Do you see Kyle?! He's about to pass out from blood loss! And what were you doing with him?! Trying to rape him?! What kind of sick, perverted, _fag_ are you?!" Stan hugged Kyle closer to him, as if to keep him from being raped by Cartman.

"ME?! I'm the fag?! Well, that stupid, dirty Jew is the one who's gay for you! Don't you see?!" Cartman held up his hands.

"You better not be. I swear Cartman, if you ever so much as _look_ at Kyle the wrong way I will have your head you stupid fucking fatass." Said Stan, trying to keep his voice even and not showing emotion. "I will fuck you up so badly that your dick will stay soft forever and you'll never lust after _my_ Kyle again."

And with that Stan came out of the closet with Kyle in his arms. At some point the smaller boy in Stan's arms fell asleep, the phrase "my Kyle" echoing around his thoughts.

* * *

No one would ever find it strange that Stan was carrying an unconscious Kyle around, it was simply a part of their extreme friendship, so Token saw no problem helping Stan open the back door to his car and sliding Kyle into the back seat. After the redhead was situated, Stan thanked Token and then drove away to his own house. Once at home, Stan carried his unconscious friend to his room and laid Kyle down onto bed. At this time Kyle cracked an eye open and groaned groggily.

"Bleh. I feel like shit." Said Kyle, propping himself up with his arms.

"Um... What happened?" Asked Stan, who was in the bathroom connected to his room and was getting out the rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs.

"I guess, I was sort of reckless..." The redhead mumbled, kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers. "Cartman put a note on my locker pretending to be you and told me to meet him in the storage room on the second floor. I went even though it looked nothing like your handwriting, but I wanted to see who the hell would leave a false note on my locker... Looking back it seems pretty stupid."

Stan reentered the room and went over to Kyle. He then uncovered the smaller teen and began to undress him so that he could clean out his scrapes and bruises. As the boy with the red poofball hat moved from dabbing a particularly nasty cut on the redhead's shoulder to examining his face he saw what shape the Jewish boy's nose was in.

"Oh my god, Kyle, did fatass break your nose?" Asked Stan, tilting Kyle's head up to meet his eyes. The smaller boy cast his eyes down, not wanting Stan to be disappointed with his disgusting appearance. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Is it really that bad? I had hoped that Cartman just bruised it... Ow." Kyle winced as Stan put another rubbing alcohol soaked cotton swab to his face.

Once Stan deemed Kyle okay to go to the hospital he picked up the short manorexic (**haha... I love that word...**) and took him back into his old Volvo and drove off to Hell's Pass. Kyle was in the passenger seat holding a cloth to his gushing nose, getting paler by the minute. He rolled the window up and tried to relax.

* * *

"Kyle, we're here now." said Stan, opening the car door for the redhead. Kyle stepped out shakily, keeping a hand on Stan's shoulders to steady himself.

The Emergency room of Hell's Pass was beyond crowded. There were all kinds of people there, from little kids with broken arms, to shady men with gunshot wounds. Kyle gripped Stan a little tighter as they sat down.

"Please take a number and fill out the card." Said the flustered nurse behind the counter. Stan took the card and began to write in the information.

"Hey, how bad would you say you're pain is? On a scale from one to ten..." Stan questioned Kyle.

"Um... Maybe a 5? I mean, it's not just my nose that hurts... My entire body is pretty bruised up." He replied, trying not to grimace from the pain. "But it wouldn't hurt to put 10 just so we can get in there sooner. I think that guy over there is eye-raping me..."

Stan frowned and then flipped off the old man with the broken leg. He couldn't help but feel like Craig, who was constantly flipping off anyone he interacted with... Well, anyone but Tweek.

"Ha. Now you just need the blue chullo and grey color contacts til you look exactly like him." Said Kyle, almost reading the football player's mind.

"Don't forget a twitching blonde at my side." Said Stan with a smile.

_Yup... If only we had the same kind of relationship Tweek and Craig did too, then my life might not be so incredibly shitty._ Thought Kyle bitterly.

"Maybe if we were to get you a wig, cut off random chunks of it, and then covered it in hair gel and then run it through a blender." Stan continued, grinning even wider. This only proceeded to make Kyle's mood worse though, reminding him of what he couldn't have.

* * *

All done!

Review please! It really helps motivate me! Really!

And no flames please... Those are no fun. :( Stick to either constructive criticism or showerings of love.

Be back next Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

So sorry I wasn't able to update... I went camping!

Still, no excuse... This one's also super short. :(

Um, I have no idea what happens when you break your nose, so I based a lot of this chapter off of a hospital visit I had when I was little.

I managed to still update on a Monday though, which is good...

* * *

Once Kyle was finally allowed to see the doctor he was diagnosed with a broken nose and had his nose set. It all took around 3 hours and by the end both Kyle and Stan were exhausted. Kyle's parents and Stan's parents had showed up about a half an hour after Stan had called them, but Kyle told them to "fuck off, I have a horrible headache and I hate you."

Stan had explained that Kyle was a little unnerved by the pain, and the adults (and Ike) went off to the cafeteria to wait for the next hour and a half. He had also conveniently mentioned how Kyle had been hit in the face with a football, but that it was the thrower's fault. This had somehow avoided a blowup from Sheila, but she was still rather pissy... So Kyle told them all to leave.

* * *

"Oh my god, I hate hospitals..." said Kyle, who was sitting in Stan's lap and trying to calm down. He had just recently cursed out the nurse for trying to make him eat something, and Stan was only trying to help by scooping him up and holding him.

"Dude, it's only a hamburger, it's not going to kill you!" Said Stan, petting the sulking Jew's head and rubbing his back.

"Bleh..." Was all Kyle could manage. "I don't like hospital food, it all tastes like shit."

Stan couldn't argue with him, but something in the back of his head was nagging him about Kyle refusing to eat. Unfortunately, before he could fully remember that Kyle hadn't eaten anything in front of him that day, a concerned Kenny McCormick burst through the doors of Kyle's temporary hospital room.

"Mmmph! Mmmm?! Mmmddph!" Kenny tried to talk through a thick wool scarf around his neck.

"Kyle! Stan! What happened?" asked Kenny, once he had taken off the offending winter garment, causing Kyle to finally unbury his face from Stan's shirt.

"Cartman." Said Kyle pointedly.

"He got Kyle in a storage room and beat the shit out of him." Said Stan. Kyle was too exasperated to try to defend his masculinity and only nodded his head and then put said body part back into Stan's shirt.

"Ouch. What's the damage this time?" Asked Kenny, looking Kyle over.

"A broken nose and bruises all over. Not too bad..." Said Kyle.

Kenny shook his head in disapproval.

"You've got to stop picking fights with Cartman, dude." The blonde said. "You may have been able to beat him up when we were kids, but now things have changed, he's a huge, walking, breathing mountain of fat, and you're a skinny little Jew... It doesn't take a genius to figure out who wins."

"I know, Kenny... But he's such an awful person! You can't expect me to stand around and do nothing while he insults my people and everyone else!" Said Kyle. "And I'm not skinny."

"Whatever! Dude, you're going to get yourself killed!" Said Stan, jumping into the conversation. "You have to control your temper..."

Kyle blushed then nodded.

"Hey, Stan, could you get me and Kyle some drinks actually?" Kenny asked suddenly.

"Umm... Sure." Said Stan, confused. He walked out of the room and Kenny turned to Kyle.

"Dude. You totally have a boner for Stan." Said the perverse teen, grinning behind his parka. Kyle blushed and shook his head.

"Why would I like him?! I'm straight!" Said Kyle.

"It's totally obvious you realize..." The blonde said, leaning in closer to the flustered Jew. "It's okay, this is exactly how Butters was acting right before he kissed me."

"Wait, what?!" Asked Kyle, surprised.

"Oh... Wait... I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." The blond grinned sheepishly. "Forget I said that. Butters isn't ready to come out yet."

Kyle nodded his head, fully understanding Butters' feelings towards coming out in his relationship.

"Well, congrats Kenny. I'm glad you've found someone new to fuck."

Kenny mocked shock and hurt.

"Why, we are in love!" He said, beginning to giggle. "Just wait until I'm the one teasing _you_ about being with Stan." The perverted adolescent said with a wink.

Kyle looked down. "I doubt that will happen." he said.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because Stan has Wendy! Can't you see them?! They're so perfect and popular and happy together... Why would Stan, the best looking, most caring, nicest, funniest, most wonderful, handsome, amazing guy not want to date Testabitch? I mean, she's got such long manageable black hair, those shining brown eyes, and wears like a size 4!" Kenny didn't really get that last one, but he continued nodding anyway. "And she's the best scoring student in almost all her classes! I'm only second best!" The redhead's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh Kyle," Kenny pulled Kyle into a tight hug. "Don't say that. You have to stop wallowing in self pity and start paying attention to Stan's behavior around Wendy compared to his behavior around you... You'll definitely notice a difference."

Kyle pulled back and wiped his eyes, smiling at the other boy.

"Thanks Kenny, I appreciate it."

* * *

A few minutes later Stan came back with a Coke, a Dr. Pepper, and an open can of Pepsi.

"Kyle! Are you crying again?" Stan asked, seeing the redhead's puffy eyes. "I swear, Kenny, if you so much as said a single-"

"It's okay! Sheesh, Stanny, you make it sound like you found Kyle a bloody pulp and his blood on my fists."

"..."

"..."

Kenny looked around, quickly realizing his mistake in making such a joke.

"No! That's not what I meant! Sorry, that was uncalled for..."

"It's okay, dude. You're forgiven." Said Kyle, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking strikingly alike a certain raven haired SBBFF of his.

"Yeah, dude." Said Stan, handing Kenny his Dr. Pepper. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Mr. Broofloafskai?"Asked the shapely nurse who came into Kyle's room.

"Hellooooooooo nurse!~" (A/N this is from Animaniacs... Yakko and Wakko had some sort of sick nurse fetish.) Said Kenny. Stan rolled his eyes and giggled, but Kyle stayed silent. He wondered if Kenny really did find women attractive and were just bisexual, or if it were all some over the top way to cover his homosexuality.

_...Nah, Kenny was just a bisexual pervert now._ Decided Kyle as he watched the blond make obscene gestures and then pointing to the nurse.

"Um, it's actually pronounced 'Broflovski'." He said, annoyed at everyone's inability to say his surname.

"Oh, my bad!" Said the nurse, trying to flash as much of her implanted bust as possible. Kyle was completely unaffected.

Guess I really am gay. The Jew thought bitterly.

"Whatever. Just tell me what it was I needed to know."

"You're being discharged. The doctors looked at your X-rays and found no serious wounds. You're free to go."

All three boys breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to spend anymore time than they had to in Hell's Pass.

* * *

And so, Kyle was let out. He was driven home with his dad, Stan, and Kenny. His mother, Sharon, and Ike were in another car to assure that they didn't upset the fatigued Kyle.

Once they had gotten back to 1002, South Park blvd., Kyle went with Stan and Kenny up to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hehe... Kenny was drinking Dr. Pepper. Perhaps more of those agnostic habits stayed with him than he thought.

Review! It makes me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

And here we go! Chapter 6...

Umm... I don't really have anything to say I guess...

Thanks everyone who read to this point! I appreciate the time you dedicated and umm... Yeah!

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 6...

Enjoy!

* * *

After Kyle had fallen asleep, Stan and Kenny went to Stan's house to hang out for the remainder of the afternoon.

"So..." Said Kenny, falling onto Stan's bed. "What do you think of Kyle?"

"What do you mean?" The 130-pound teen looked in confusion at Kenny.

"I mean... how do you feel about your _relationship_?" he pressed on.

Stan stared at the banal mountains of Colorado outside his window and mused. "Well, we're super best friends, we've known each other since before preschool, and we're just as close. It's a great relationship!" Stan remarked with a grin, imagining his SBBFF.

"I know, but have you ever thought of your relationship in a _different_ way?"

"Uhh... Like how?"

"Like... In a romantic way?"

Stan was silent for a while, his face visibly reddening.

Finally, he spoke.

"Sick dude! Why would I ever think of poor little Kyle like that?!"

"Because!" Said Kenny, getting annoyed. "Let's face it, Kyle's pretty hot! And don't you think it'd be better to have you pounding his ass than Cartman?!" **(A/N Ewwww!)**

"But... I'm straight!" Stan floundered and tried to find words. "And I'm going out with Wendy!"

"Yeah, but do you actually_ love_ her?"

"Of course!" he said, trying to express more certainty than he actually felt.

"Well then, tell me about some of her good qualities."

"Uhh... Well, she has um... really pretty hair! And, um, she's really, um... Smart?"

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Okay... So, if you really love her then why did you run screaming from her at Bebe's 'End of Sophomore Year' party?"

Stan thought back to that particular night with a sense of embarrassment and disgust...

* * *

It had been the end of the year, and Bebe wanted to throw a party. She figured an end of the year party seemed reasonable, so she went out with her fake I.D., bought all the liquor she could get her hands on, and texted everyone in 10th grade to come to her house.

The party was wild by the time Stan and Kyle got there. Dubstep music was blasting throughout the house, people were puking everywhere - on the floor, on the furniture, and anywhere else they could get to, except for the toilet. At the same time, there was a large circle of spin the bottle going.

Once Stan found Wendy, he left Kyle and walked over to his girlfriend, who was chatting with Bebe.

"Oh, hey, Stan," said Wendy, giving him a polite yet emotionless peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad you made it..."

She then forced a kiss on his lips. But Stan couldn't subdue the sudden wave of nausea that overcame him as he felt the bile rise rise in his throat. He pulled away quickly and succeeded in barfing into a nearby potted plant. Wendy felt her chest swell with pride, although this was because she thought the vomit was brought on by genuine affection.

"Blergh!" said Stan.

"So, Stan, what's up? How's it been?" asked the blonde standing next to Wendy. "And how's Kyle?"

Although Bebe was well liked and rather intelligent, she was still a slut. The last Stan had heard, she'd been with Clyde and they had been caught having sex in the school bathrooms. She still seemed to have a preoccupation with Kyle, though, so she was constantly following Wendy around in hopes that Stan would be hanging out with Kyle and it would be a double date of sorts. However, whenever the angry redhead did come along with Stan, he would completely reject and retract from all of Bebe's advances and would convince Stan to take him home.

It annoyed both Bebe and Wendy how close Stan and Kyle were, but they really had no choice but to accept because Stan and Kyle were closer than brothers.

"I don't know how Kyle is, but you can go ask him yourself if you want; he's in the kitchen taking shots with Kenny." Stan replied.

Bebe walked away in search of her crush while Wendy took Stan's hand and led him up the stairs to the guest bedroom of Bebe's house.

"W-Wendy, what are we doing in here?" Stan asked when Wendy closed the door to the bedroom behind her.

"Oh, I just think it's time we took this to the next level... I mean, we've been on and off dating for what, eight years? I think it's time we finally bring some finality to our relationship and do the deed." The raven haired girl pushed Stan onto the bed and proceeded to work on unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

"Woah, woah... WOAH!" Said Stan, backing away from Wendy. "I don't think it's time for this yet!"

"Come on, Stan! I thought you were serious about our relationship!" She had cornered him.

"Well, yeah, Wendy! I love you, but isn't this moving a little fast?!" He was against the wall.

"No! Can't you see?! I want this! And I want this_ now_!" She tried to kiss him again, but Stan pushed her away and ran towards the door.

"I have to go, Wendy! I'm sorry, I just- I need to go!" He sped down the stairs, through the kitchen, grabbed Kyle, and shoved the shorter boy into his car.

"What the fuck are you doing, Stan? Why were you screaming and running around the house?!" Kyle asked his crush worriedly.

"I just... It was... She..." He was slightly out of breath from shrieking at the top of his lungs. "Well, I was with Wendy and she... She wanted to do..._ it_."

"Wait a second." Kyle said, confused. "I thought you wanted to have sex with her!"

"Well, I _thought_ I did, but then when she was kissing me and forcing herself on me... I guess I'm just not ready yet..."

Kyle did something not unusual for the two boys, he gave Stan a hug. Stan returned it gratefully, and put his head in the crook of Kyle's neck.

"Um, I'm proud of you for knowing what you are and aren't comfortable with, I guess." Kyle said, relaxing into the embrace. "Are you still going to be together after this, or are you ready to move on?"

"Oh, I think we'll stay together, it's not a big deal... We'll just have to talk about this in the near future."

"Oh..." Said Kyle, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He said, coldly, and dripping with sarcasm, "Well, good luck with that."

* * *

"Right... well, whatever! I mean, that was just because I was so much younger!" said Stan, trying to defend himself.

"Okay... So does that mean you guys_ have_ done it? You can tell me, I don't care."

"Well..." Stan thought about lying, but he knew from past experience that he was a horrible liar, and Kenny would be able to read him like a book. "Umm... No, we haven't... I don't really want to lose my V card yet to be honest..."

Kenny smiled at his friend.

"It's cool dude. And I think it's super mature of you to make that decision."

"Thanks, Kenny. I can appreciate a whore like you commending me on my abstinence. It's ironically appropriate." For once, Stan was grateful about confiding in Kenny and having his support.

* * *

Ah... All done!

This one was also sort of hard to write because I had no idea how to write out Wendy trying to force herself on Stan... Oh well.

I hope you guys liked it!

Next chapter will come out in a week.

Reviews will make me more inspired to write and therefore make my chapters better, so write in that little box and then post the review!

See you guys next Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone!

So, here's chapter 7...

It's really late right now, and I sorta forgot to post, so I don't know if this will be up before midnight.

Oh well.

Also, I have no idea how to write self harm scenes and I don't cut and I'm not bulimic or anorexic, so it's hard to get the mindset of someone who hurts themselves.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyle was awoken by an uncomfortable fullness in his stomach a few hours after Kenny and Stan had left. He was disoriented at first, not fully understanding why he was in his bed at home and not still in the hospital. After a short moment of confusion, he remembered the events that had transpired over the previous hours and why there was a bandage over his nose. Thankfully, the doctors had told him it wasn't a serious breakage (Cartman can't punch for shit) so his nose shouldn't take too much damage and his appearance wouldn't be noticeably altered after he made a full recovery.

Once he had finally gathered up enough strength to pull himself out of bed, Kyle made his way to the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to take off his jacket, shirt, pants, socks...

When he was down to his green boxer shorts he looked in the mirror and inspected himself. Back in the mirror there was a menace staring back. A fat, stupid, lazy, evil, vile, monster. This horrible person tormented him, always. He was under this thing's constant control, and it was killing him everyday. He was dying inside faster and faster as the time went by... Yet no one seemed to notice.

All of his bones were very prominently protruding. His ribcage was clearly visible, as were his hipbones. His stomach was sunken from lack of food. His knees were pressed together, but a huge gap remained between his thighs. His arms and legs were nothing but bones... Yet, he seemed to be huge still. His face wasn't quite angular enough, his butt wasn't small enough, his thighs weren't slim enough, and his waist wasn't in enough. Continuing to berate his reflection, he began to poke and prod at every bit of fat he could find on his body, cursing himself for being such a failure. He was disgusted by every part of his body that wasn't skin and bones. It wasn't good enough. Everything he had done so far just wasn't good enough.

Stepping on the scale Kyle almost burst into tears. The digital screen mocked him with its three digit weight. 100.3 pounds... That was 1.2 pounds more than last week. How was it possible that he was gaining weight? Kyle had thought he was doing okay in terms of keeping himself from any food, and the food he did eat he had made sure to get rid of.

Perhaps he had eaten without purging, or purged too late after eating... Maybe he was getting taller and was gaining bone mass. Or, it was that his weight was just fluxuating like many teenagers' do. Somewhere in the back of his head, the malnourished teen knew that these were the causes, but he decided instead to blame it on not being able to control himself.

Getting off of the wretched scale, the redhead went over to the toilet. He leaned over the edge, propping himself on one arm and then shoved his fingers down his throat. He gagged, but soon he felt the familiar sensation of bile rising in his throat and he released what little still remained in his stomach into the toilet bowl. Kyle absolutely hated throwing up, it was messy and gross, and it burned his throat something awful. It was all for the weight, otherwise he'd have no way to cope with his binges. He'd probably end up killing himself, so throwing up was a much better option (or so he thought).

Kyle stopped vomiting, but in his mind, there was still some of the old and gross hospital food in his stomach, so he reached back down his throat and agitated his uvula again. Soon there was more sick coming out of his mouth and into the toilet. He continued to induce barfing until he could only dry heave and cough.

Feeling much worse from the pain and unpleasantries of purging, Kyle needed something to release his pain... So he went over to the sink and opened up the cabinet underneath it, taking out one of his father's razors and then removing the blade. The metal slide glinted in the artificial fluorescent lights and Kyle couldn't help but feel excited about the tool in his hand; he needed something to take away the drama and pain of life.

Kyle brought the blade to his left arm and began to slice through his pale, scarred flesh. The sharp pain of the blade was euphoric. He breathed out a sigh of release as the beautiful red liquid tainted his porcelain skin. It was a feeling unlike any other. It hurt, but it was pleasurable. It burned, but it was sweet. It sliced, but comforted. It was an addiction, but it was the best feeling in the world.

The blade was brought to his arm and into the flesh on his forearm again and again, in small, precise, shallow incisions. Soon Kyle's arm was covered in red lines, evenly spaced, as if a ruler had been used to measure out where to pierce the skin. He moved to his other arm and began to slice away with his left hand. In this regard, Kyle was ambidextrous.

Eventually Kyle finished harming himself and washed off his razor blade. He then cleaned up his arms with a wet rag and disinfected them... After all, he didn't want to get an infection or something.

Exhausted, yet relieved, Kyle hopped into the shower and turned on the water. As the ice cold, South Park water turned warm, Kyle felt himself relax and succumb to how tired he was. Before the anorexic teen knew it, he was feeling dizzy and was having trouble staying conscious under the hot stream of water. Concerned he might soon pass out, quickly, he turned it off and went to go towel himself off.

Going back to his room, Kyle took out a set of pajamas, careful to find a set with long sleeves, in case his mother or anyone else was going to look at his arms. The bed was a welcoming sight, and Kyle crawled under the covers, drawing his comforter up to his chin and promptly falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kyle showed up at the bus stop a mess. He was extremely tired, very pale, unstable from the lack of food in his stomach, and worst of all, his stomach was all bloated from purging the previous night.

Having the overprotective bitch of a mother he did, Kyle wasn't allowed to drive. He had taken the driving test and gotten his license when he had first turned 16 a few months back, but his mother still refused to let him use the car, even in bad weather. Everyone else was driving to school, but Kyle was still stuck with using South Park's shitty bus lines.

Sometimes Stan would give him a ride to school, but because they had been drifting apart recently, this had become a less and less frequent occurrence. Kenny was too poor for both the car and the bus, so he had to walk the 45 minutes to school, rain or shine, snow or sleet. Cartman always drove, and he made sure everyone knew that it was "my car, so everyone get the fuck away from it and let me drive in peace, you stupid hippies!" Kyle was the only one left at the bus stop, and it was awfully lonely.

"Hey, Jewfag!" speak of the devil... "Why're you waiting for the bus? Your hippy boyfriend won't give you a ride?"

Kyle was entirely sick of Cartman ripping on him. It seemed like the barrage of insults never stopped. First, it was all the "Jew" jokes, then the "Faggot" jokes, and somehow it all evolved into the many that he used now.

"God damn it, Cartman! He's not my boyfriend!" Kyle said, exasperated. "And why the hell do you want to give me a ride? No one's allowed in your car. Also, you and I hate each other!"

"Why doncha just let me give you a ride, God damn it?!"

"What? On my ass?" retorted the adolescent morosely.

"Hey! Fuck you, Jew! Don't make me break your big fat fucking Jew nose again! Now get in the God damn car!"

Kyle gave up. He was cold and tired and just wanted to die, so he might as well hop into a car with the person who broke his nose and tried to come onto him only yesterday...

"Fine. But if you touch me I'm going to jump out and call 911."

"All right, all right! Calm down! I'm not going to ass-rape you, as you so distastefully insinuated... Just sit back, relax..."

Kyle felt very unsafe in the car, knowing that Cartman was able to easily overpower him. Part of him wanted to open the door and roll... but the other half of him knew how worthless and pathetic he was and wanted to die.

"So, Jewboy, why don't you just give up on Stan already? I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't feel the same way about you." Cartman said out of the blue.

"Why do you care?"

"What?! Hey guy, we're friends!" Cartman tried to reel Kyle back in. "I-I'm just being a good friend!"

"Whatever..."

There was a long pause in the car... Until Cartman ripped one in the car.

"God damn it, Cartman! Did you fucking fart in the car?!" yelled Kyle, who was rolling down his window.

"What? It's not like Jews aren't used to being gassed!"

Because Kyle was so exhausted, he could only scowl at Cartman and stick his head out the window into the cold Colorado air.

"Okay, okay, too far." Cartman said, desperately trying to get Kyle back into the conversation. "You know, I bet Wendy's pretty grabby with Stan for a reason..." Kyle gave him a confused look. "Maybe it's not that Stan's a hopeless case, maybe it's just that we need to break up Stan and Wendy."

And for once in his life, Cartman had given someone genuinely good advice.

* * *

And... The End!

Hope you liked, I'll have a new one in a week!

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

I'm SO SO SO sorry! I haven't been on in forever!

There's really no excuse for how long it took me to update, I mean, I had activities, sure, but I had weekends and stuff...

SORRY!

Anyways, I finished this chapter. Yay.

In this there is a tiny little bit of Apple user slandering, so please don't take offense, I just don't have very much money because my parents don't give me allowance (I have to babysit and water plants for a living) so I am a hardcore Android fan.

Also, apparently there's something called Beta on this site... Can someone like, explain that to me? I don't get it.

And this might go up after midnight, idk. I kinda forgot about posting until today, and then I was at the gym until ten, so I only just remembered to post.

Again, sorry for the wait, I'll probably come out with chapters faster when school starts.

Bye, and enjoy chapter eight of Kyle's Secret!

* * *

"I don't know, Cartman... Stan and Wendy seem happy enough together. I want Stan to be happy, not turn into a poetry writing, cigarette smoking, goth pussy!"

"No, dude, this will be totally awesome! Seriously, Wendy's a bitch, and you _know_ Stan would be better off not going out with her. And besides, when Stan went Raven, the only thing that was needed to get him out of the goth clique was some faggy speech from Butters about emotions." Cartman countered. "I'm sure you'd be able to get him out if he goes back to being a whiny little bitch... Not that he isn't normally."

Kyle faltered. He knew that trusting Cartman with anything was a bad idea, and he would have to be crazy to trust him with something as delicate and as important as Stan's relationship with him... However, Kyle wasn't in the clearest of mind, and he was extremely tired, so he decided it would be easier and less painful to just give in to Cartman's ploy.

"Okay, fine. You win Cartman, I'll go along with your plan to break them up, but if you hurt Stan in the slightest way, I'll fucking shove my foot so far up your fat ass that you'll be tasting boot for the rest of your life!" The redhead sincerely hoped he sounded threatening.

"Oh, Kahl, I hardly think you're in the position to make threats, considering I totally bitch smacked you into submission. But fine." Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed. "I promise that Stan will end up happy with my plan." The overweight teen explained. "All you have to do is make sure Stan sees what a good potential relationship partner is like, then we can be sure he's never going back to Testabitch."

"Ugh..." Kyle was far too tired to deal with Cartman's shit. "Fine. I'll let you plan it out... Just tell me exactly what you have in mind for this scheme of yours."

"Alright, alright," said Cartman, excited to have Kyle being so in defeat. "We're going to frame Wendy for cheating..." Kyle raised an eyebrow. This seemed childish, but he nodded for Cartman to continue. "On the SATs."

"WHAT?!" Kyle was horrified. "Cartman, are you crazy?! Cheating on the SATs would result in expulsion, and possibly even arrest! That would kill her chances of being accepted to a good college, ruin her credibility with the education system, and make her parents hate her! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"No, but you see Kahl, that's a _good_ thing!" said Cartman, patronizingly. "Don't you want that ho to suffer? After what she's done?"

"Well, sure, but don't you think that this is a little extreme? I mean, this will mess up her life Cartman!" Kyle floundered, trying to convince Cartman against going through with this.

"Come on, Kahl! You know that bitch is evil! Just think about how much pain she's caused Stan!"

"Hm..." Kyle paused. He hated to admit it, but he usually lost all judgement when it came to Stan. He would always make sure to defend Stan, try to go out of his way to help Stan, and do the best he could to exact revenge on those who had hurt him.

Wendy was one of the people who had hurt him.

* * *

Wendy Testaburger had been the seemingly perfect child all her life. She was always the top student. She was always the prettiest girl. She was always perfectly polite and dainty. Yet, Wendy was nowhere near perfect.

Wendy was incredibly competitive, not letting anyone be better than she. For instance, when Bebe had gotten baby fat boobs in the third grade Wendy was outraged, and so she tried to get implants in order to be better. This had backfired on her, but Bebe eventually fell back into her rightful place as second prettiest girl in the third grade and all peace was restored.

Wendy was clingy, latching onto any form of love she could get that didn't come from her over-achieving parents. She was unwilling to let anyone else close to Stan, including Kyle. Back in freshman year, Wendy first noticed Kyle looking at Stan. It was no different than how he'd always looked at Stan, but something in her brain clicked and she all of a sudden knew what that look was. It was love. All these years she had been thrown off, thinking it was simply a look of great friendship because Stan never looked at her that way.

_But wouldn't that mean..._

Not wanting to solve that certain equation, Wendy had stopped thinking about that look since. However, the hints Kyle dropped got more and more obvious as the years went by. Like how he would always ask for Stan's help when it came to him being too small. Being 5'6" certainly made him below average, and he usually really did need help, but he never asked anyone else. There was always Kenny, who, at 5'9" could usually reach things, but Kyle always needed Stan to help, as if the two inches above Kenny's head were all the difference in the world.

Kyle also went on sleepovers with Stan practically every weekend, and Wendy often would go over to get Stan and find them snuggled together under the covers, in only boxers, spooning in a way that she and Stan never did.

Wendy was distrustful, trying desperately to shove herself between Stan and Kyle and claim Stan as hers. It never worked of course, what with the humanitarian being so overprotective of his SBFF, but Wendy never gave up trying to break them up and destroy Kyle. She was constantly trying to hang out with him specifically when she knew that he and Kyle were going out, sorry, hanging out, that way he would have to choose one or the other... Unfortunately for Wendy, Stan tended to choose Kyle.

Stan for some reason always came crawling back to her after their breakups though, bearing chocolates and bouquets, along with well-rehearsed apologies for things he wasn't at fault for. Everyone thought they were a wonderful couple, picture perfect looking together, popular, kind to each other, which was Wendy's intention, to appear to everyone else as the most envied couple. But in reality, they were far from it.

Wendy would play the part of the over-controlling, over-possessive girlfriend, and Stan would be the one who fell for her games. Whenever they broke up, it was usually Wendy who would deem it "over" and Stan who would have to knock on her door two days later.

And how could Kyle forget the numerous times when Wendy actively unseated Kyle from the position of the top of the class, by using underhanded tactics and outright sabotage. Science experiments that failed without explanation. Homework that Kyle was certain that he turned it but never made it to the teacher's desk. Scantron tests with mysterious extra bubbles filled in that tanked Kyle's score just enough from 100%. But most of the time, Kyle couldn't prove it.

But there was one time when he was certain about her treachery. In 7th grade there was one class that Wendy was less than perfect in, and that was Honors Algebra I. During the end of quarter test in October, Wendy had switched her and Kyle's names and then handed them in. When Kyle got back his test in November, he was shocked to see a big fat 87% in the corner of the paper, which was all filled out in Wendy's handwriting.

"Ugh... You're right, she's a psychobitch." said Kyle, using some of his more colorful Jerseyite vocabulary. "But how in the world would we be able to frame Wendy for cheating? I mean, I'm pretty sure that all the SAT papers are kept under a close watch. Plus, we would be in some pretty hot water if the plan went wrong and we somehow got caught..."

"Don't worry Kahl, I have it all figured out." said Cartman, gripping the steering wheel tighter and giving the redhead a malicious grin. "But I can't do it alone - get out your phone and text that poor white trash to come meet us at the front gates of the school."

Kyle took out his phone and proceeded to message Kenny.

_Can you meet me at the front gate?_

_-Kyle_

"Okay, now what, fatass?" asked Kyle, pocketing his Nexus 4.

"Dude, the fuck?" Cartman exclaimed, grabbing Kyle's smartphone with his pudgy hand. "Why don't you have an iPhone 5S? Like, all the kewl kids totally have iPhones now Kahl, why don't you?"

Kyle gave him a horrified look.

"Seriously, you fat fuck, are you really that stupid?! Don't you remember what happened with the HumanCentiPad?!" It was true, after having his digestive track sewn into two other peoples' just because Kyle had updated iTunes, Kyle had stopped using Apple products all together. Now, he had a Nexus 4 phone, because it was a good Android smartphone that also kept up with Google's latest operating system updates. There were some downsides, such as being made fun of for not using Apple, or not being able to find as many cases for his phone, but he really didn't care because at least he had money left in his wallet after each phone bill and phone accessory.

"Whatever, you stupid Jew. We're here, get the fuck out of mah car and go find that poor-piece-of-shit." Cartman reached over and opened the passenger car door and pushed Kyle onto the floor, unceremoniously.

Kyle got up, shooting Cartman a glare, and then walked over to the front gates. However, as he was walking, he was intercepted by a worried looking Stan.

"Kyle!" the raven called after his SBFF. "What's going on? Are you okay? How's your nose? Why were you in Cartman's car?! He didn't try to do anything, did he?! Oh god, Kyle, if he touched one fucking hair on your head I swear I will-"

"Stan." Kyle cut him off. "I'm okay... I just needed to talk to Cartman about something." The petite teen lied, fiddling with a red curl.

"You could have talked to me!"

"It had to be Cartman..."

"Well, you could have talked to him with me!"

"You weren't there when I woke up."

"Why didn't you call me then?! I would have come over no problem! I'm supposed to be your Super-Best-Friend-Forever! Why couldn't you even send a text?"

Kyle looked at his shoes, twitching almost as much as Tweek.

"I... I just couldn't. Look Stan, I really appreciate how close we are all... It's just, I needed, I-I..." Kyle was panicking. He had no legitimate excuse for not calling Stan like he normally would have, but he was trying desperately to grab at any threads of ideas he could. "You see, it was Cartman, and he approached me and I talked to him and..." Crystalline drops began to fall from the bright green orbs boring holes into the green Converse. Kyle tried in vain to hide his tears, but Stan could tell if Kyle were distressed, even if tears weren't pouring out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Stan said, pulling Kyle into a hug from behind and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kyle shook his head; it wasn't Stan's fault, he just happened to be the last drop of salt water that broke the dam. "No, you're right, I shouldn't be so stupid." Kyle said into Stan's shirt. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"Ahem..." a someone cleared their throat from behind Kyle. Stan and Kyle looked up to see none other than Kenny, who was getting bored waiting for the bromance.

"Hey, I hate breaking up a good bromance moment, but Kyle asked me to meet him... What's up?" asked the malnourished teen before them.

"Oh, hey Ken... I um, need to talk to you in private actually..." The anorexic glanced at his SBFF for approval. Stan nodded and Kyle walked away with Kenny to attempt to get him in on the plan.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter is done!

Please review, hopefully more reviews=faster chapters... (hint hint)

See ya next Monday!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

I have the new chapter! :)

So, in this chapter there's a little bit more Apple slander... Just by the way.

Also, I have never owned any device with Siri, so I have no idea how to make her talk... I just kinda winged it. Sorry if it sounds stupid. :(

Also, sorry, this is probably my shortest chapter so far... (which will seem even shorter because chapter 8 was my longest). You've been warned!

Um... Yeah, that's about it.

* * *

"Wait wait wait... You want me to WHAT?!" screamed Kenny in disbelief upon hearing Kyle's request.

"Quiet down, Kenny! We don't want anyone to hear you!" Kyle hissed, covering Kenny's mouth with his hand. "It's not that big of a deal! Really!"

"Kyle! I think it's a pretty fucking big deal to frame someone for cheating on the SATs!" whisper/shouted Kenny after Kyle had removed his hand. "We're going to be in some deep shit if we get caught! We'd get sent to juvie and ass-raped by some seven-foot tall neanderthal with a pituitary gland problem! And when I say ass-raped, I don't mean in a good way!"

"I know, but this is worth it... Don't you think it'd be nice to, you know, get back at her for all of the bad things she's done? Remember when she tied up poor Butters in leather and chains and tried to make him her sex slave? And that was supposedly just a 'practical joke'!" asked Kyle, trying to reason with the blond.

"But this is really bad Kyle! Why in the world would you ever want to do this?! It's completely unlike you! I mean, I know Wendy's done some shit to both of us, but this is entirely unlike you! Unless..." Kenny looked at Kyle in horror. "No man, not after what he did to you. You can't trust Cartman with _anything_!"

Kyle looked down and fidgeted with his jacket. "Well, I umm..."

"Is he forcing you? Does he have something on you? Is he blackmailing you again? You can tell me, I won't judge!" Kyle remained silent. "Dude, you have to tell me if Cartman did something bad to you. I'm sure Stan won't care who you told first as long as you tell someone!"

"Jeez, Kenny, calm down!" Kyle said, horrified that Kenny had jumped to conclusions so quickly. "It's nothing like that... I just, I think it'd be a good way to break up Stan and Wendy, don't you agree?"

"Well, sure, but-"

"This is what we have to do to in order for that to happen!"

Kenny was unsure of what to do. He could help Kyle break up Stan and Wendy, therefore bettering the chances of getting Stan and Kyle together. But, on the other hand, cheating on the SATs was a crazy and horrible way to ruin someone's relationship and to ruin someone's life...

"All right, I'll do it..." said Kenny, deciding he cared about Kyle and Stan's emotional health way more than Wendy's criminal record. "But is Cartman actually involved in this?"

Kyle paused, just as unhappy about working with Cartman as Kenny was.

"Erm, yeah... Is that okay?" asked Kyle, hoping Kenny wouldn't care.

"Sure, whatever, as long as either Stan or me is with you the whole time, then it'll be fine." the blond replied.

"Jeez, you guys don't have to protect me like this all the time, I'm not your kid brother or anything." Kyle pouted and turned away.

"Sorry, I really mean it, it's just that, well, with you being so skinny, and what happened with Cartman... We just feel like you're kinda... fragile."

"No, it's okay, I totally get it, I just feel a little suffocated at times is all."

In that instance the warning bell rang for zero period (student council in Kyle's case) and Kyle dashed off to an empty classroom while Kenny walked away lazily to chorus.

Ever since Kenny had gone to Romania to get vocal training, he had tried to continue learning and bettering his talents. He had come a long way since elementary school, his voice maturing from an unintelligible muffle to that of an angel. He had always secretly hoped to be a famous opera singer, so in order to keep his dream alive he had joined the school zero period chorus.

* * *

At lunch Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all excused themselves from the table to talk about the plan. Stan however, was too caught up in talking with Wendy, so the three boys didn't even have to use their excuse that involved frying a lizard in bacon grease and feeding to an elephant, which was definitely a good thing.

"Okay, you gahs, I am so totally psyched for this, aren't you gahs?!" asked Cartman as they went into an empty section of the library to talk.

"No, Cartman, I still think this is a horrible idea." said Kyle, who was unwilling to get over Stan being so absorbed in Wendy at the lunch table.

"Whatever, you stupid fucking Jew, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to this poor piece of shit!" Cartman countered, not able to find any remotely original insults.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass." said Kenny, exasperated because Stan wasn't there to hold Kyle back from getting into a full blown fight with the obese teen. "We're here for a reason, you guys. Cartman, what's the plan?"

Cartman shifted his massive weight a bit.

"Okay, you gahs, like, I totally realized that we can totally just look it up online instead of like, actually figuring this out! It's like, super easy, just use Siri!" exclaimed the fat boy.

"Ugh, you stupid Apple users..." muttered Kyle under his breath.

Cartman turned on his iPhone 5S and brought up Siri.

"Siri, how do I cheat on the SATs?" Cartman asked his phone.

In a feminine, mechanical voice, Siri chimed, "If I tell you this, then will you stop asking me to look up gay porn?" Cartman dropped his phone onto the table and looked back at his two... acquaintances, horrified.

"Holy shit dude!" Said Kyle, doubling over laughing.

"I wish I recorded that!" Kenny managed while pounding his fist into the floor in an insane fit of laughter.

"You gahs! I'm so seriously! It's not that funny, God damn it!" Cartman yelled, trying in vain to defend his honor. "I am no fucking fag!"

"Whatever you say, fatass." replied Kenny, who had finally recovered from his giggles.

"Let's just get the plan, you gahs." Cartman muttered unhappily. "Yes, Siri, I will stop asking. Now how do I fucking cheat on the SATs?"

"You wouldn't have to ask me this if you didn't do so poorly on your test you lazy, stupid fatass." replied Siri sassily.

"God damn it! I did just fine on the SATs!" Cartman shouted back at his phone.

"No, if I remember correctly, in the middle of taking the test, you stood up, shouted that it was a 'Jewish conspiracy', and ripped it up..." Kenny said, smiling at the memory.

"Shut the fuck up, you poor trash!" Cartman snarled. "And as for you, you stupid fucking phone!" With that Cartman picked up his iPhone and threw it at the wall Kyle was leaning on. Kyle quickly scrambled away before the over priced electronic device could hit him, and the phone's screen shattered on impact and sparked a bit before shorting out.

"Holy shit, dude."

* * *

All done!

So, there was chapter 9...

Please review and do other supportive things, these positive comments and favorites and follows are something wonderful to look back on and smile at, even after the story's over.

Also, thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited, followed, or read (or all three, or a subset of them), I really appreciate it.

Go on, start typing in that little box below... You know you want to... *wink wink*


End file.
